Ulysses
is an attorney from Mechanicsburg, Pennsylvania. In his show application, he described himself as a "fun-loving, passionate, and sincere lover of all things funny, creative, different, or otherwise distinguishable from the ordinary." He also says he is a naturally skeptic overanalyzer at times, and struggles to remember the last time anyone had ever tricked him. According to his application he is also a husband with a daughter and son. He is married to Rachel WIlson who owns a yoga studio. Storyline 'High Voltage' When Ulysses first arrives at Rue Manor, he is determined to know what he's there for and what the game is. A few moments he is brought to his room, he suddenly hears a crash. He rushes to the foyer and he, along with the other 11 remaining guests, finds Sheri's dead body lying down in front of the broken fish tank. After he is told how to play the game, he agrees to partner up with Kam, who takes the crime scene, and Geno, who takes the last known whereabouts, and investigates the morgue. There, he, along with Dontae and Dana, find an old musket ball in the back of Sheri's neck. The group agrees to keep the musket ball to themselves as a secret, saying that it's "the moneyball". During lunch, Ulysses sits with Kam and Geno to piece together the information they have found. It is during this discussion where him and Kam agree not to work with Adrianna, after she tries to interrupt their discussion. When he goes to other tables to "shop" for information, he is very confused when he realizes that Dontae has actually told them about the musket ball, breaking the group's pact. He is able to solve the riddle challenge, along with several other guests, and tells Kam what the murder weapon was. At dinner, he is given a "Spared" card, indicating that he is safe for another round. 'Fire Starter' On day 2 at 4:38 AM, Ulysses is awaken by the house fire alarm. After he gathers around with everybody outside, he, along with the other 10 remaining guests, witness Dontae running out of the mansion and into the pool, dying shortly afterwards. Again, Ulysses agrees to investigate the morgue with Don, Cris, and Dana. There, he finds that Dontae was mostly burned on his right arm and around his torso. They also find that he was wearing different pajamas than the rest of the guests. As the guests finish up their investigation, Ulysses is wishing that he would've visited one of the other two areas, believing that they had bigger pieces of evidence. By the time the riddle challenge begins, Ulysses feels lost and that he must solve the challenge. He fails to do so, but is glad to realize that Kam found the murder weapon. He and Kam, along with their new team members Cris and Lindsey, go outside to discuss their findings. However, they are constantly interrupted by Sasha and Adrianna, and Ulysses is very relieved when Kam dismisses both of them. Dana calls out for Ulysses, believing that they have a pact, but Ulysses doesn't come to her, causing Dana to become very irritated. At dinner, Ulysses is very surprised when he realizes that he impressed the killer the most, much to Dana's frustration. 'Kaboom' On day 3 at 7:13 AM, Ulysses, along with the other 9 remaining guests, goes outside after hearing a blast, finding that Adrianna had just been killed in an explosion. Ulysses once again agrees to visit the morgue. It is there where he, along with Don and Melina, find that Adrianna is burnt from the waist down, and that she is holding a melted garage door opener in her right hand. During the investigation, he overhears Don and Melina trying to stay quiet and hide anything that they might find from Ulysses. He tells his team about this, saying that "the game has now changed". After the riddle challenge, he meets up with his team again. However, he, along with Kam and Cris, is annoyed when Lindsey is constantly switching teams. At dinner, he receives a "Spared" card, guranteeing him another day of life at Rue Manor. 'Mountain Lyin' On day 4 after 7:13 AM, Ulysses is relieved to see that both Don and Dana had survived the night. However, after Don goes to the kitchen to cook his steak, he, along with the other 8 remaining guests, is frightened when he hears what sounds like a mountain lion roaring. He visits the morgue yet again. There, he, along with Sasha and Melina, find that Don is covered with pink spots, as well as claw marks and bloody paw prints. During lunch, Ulysses is approached by several members from Ronnie's team , who explain to him that they want to "ice out" Lindsey. He agrees to this at first, but eventually backs out of the plan. After Ulysses fails the riddle challenge, he and Lindsey are frustrated to find Cris and Kam getting information from Geno. While stating his case, Ulysses theorizes to the killer that he or she bought a mountain lion off the internet, and had the claw Don a couple of times, causing him to die of blood loss. This theory is proven to be wrong though, after he, Kam, Lindsey, and Cris are all told that cyanide gas was the true cause of death, much to their confusion. At dinner, Ulysses receives a "Scared" card, along with Kam. Knowing that they won't be competing together anymore, he tells Kam that it's been nice knowing each other. Towards the end of dinner, he is freaked out along with everyone else about the phonecall from "the killer", which says everyone at the stables by morning. "Death" 'Bum Ba Dee Da' While the contestants were riding on horses to the stables, Ulysses was noticeably tagging along in back. When the horse becomes scared by a flock of birds, it begins to thrash beyond Ulysses's control. He is thrown off of his ride, with his horse tumbling right after him. Ulysses is also in a slumped-over "dazed off" state before he is bucked off the horse, so this may be a significant detail of the following mystery. It is revealed that the birds were released via tripwire, and during the confusion, the killer stealthily stabs Ulysses with a board that has nails lined up like a snake bite and laced with ground oleander, which is poisonous. The toxins caused Ulysses to slump over before getting bucked off. Trivia * Ulysses is the first male contestant of Season 1 to impress the killer the most. * He, along with Sheri, Dana and Sasha are those whose TOD isn't shown. That pattern turned out to be nothing more than a red herring from the producers. * Ulysses is the first person to have won a case that has died. (Ironically Sasha and Dana who had also won cases at that point were the next 2 people to die.) * He is married to Rachel Wilson and has a son Ulysses jr and a daughter Cali. Gallery Questionnaire http://beta.abc.go.com/shows/whodunnit/bios/Ulysses References/External Links Category:Players Category:Male Players Category:Players Murdered Category:9th Place